


blissful mornings

by foryoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: sometimes, jeongyeon is a fucking jerk in the morning but mina loves her nonetheless.





	blissful mornings

**i.**

sometimes jeongyeon lets her sleep in. sometimes she kisses her head before she gets out of bed.  
  
sometimes, jeongyeon is a fucking jerk in the morning.  
  
10 am and boom, the curtains slam open and the first thing mina sees is the damn sun blinding her.   
  
and then there's a smug, smiling jeongyeon standing in front of the window. funny how the light practically illuminates her — almost makes her look angelic. too bad mina’s too angry to even acknowledge how pretty she looks.  
  
“good afternoon.”  
  
“it’s ten.”  
  
a glance at the watch and a shrug.  
  
“that’s late enough, isn’t it?”  
  
the only answer she gets is a muffled groan as mina goes face first into the pillow, hoping for a miracle that somehow, this woman will leave her alone. it’s hard enough to wake up in the mornings — it's another thing to be woken up by her girlfriend that was specially sent from the deepest depths of hell. there’s a weird, suspicious silence, but mina’s too disoriented to do anything about it.  
  
“i guess i should make breakfast today.” jeongyeon hums, taking another glance before leaving the room. three seconds. it’ll only take that long before it works.  
  
one, two, three —  
  
and she hears mina scrambling out of bed, accidentally getting tangled in the sheets before running after her.  
  
“i’m up, i’m up!”  
  
amusement appears as jeongyeon looks over her shoulder and raises a brow at mina’s disheveled look, but she can’t register anything else. all her brain gets is “cooking” and “jeongyeon”.  
  
because if there’s one weakness ms. perfect has, it’s cooking.  
  
**ii**.  
  
jeongyeon doesn’t sleep very much. she’s not one to take naps; apparently, it's just a waste of time when she could be doing something productive. when mina sees her knocked out on the couch, she can’t help but be taken aback. there’s an urge to snap a picture and show her friends, but she knows they would never let her live it down.  
  
besides, mina doesn’t ever get to see her look this peaceful.  
  
because jeongyeon’s always smiling like an arrogant jerk.  
  
still, mina’s lips curl faintly and she realizes that there’s never a moment she isn’t grateful for jeongyeon. despite her strange quirks and know-it-all attitude, she’s always looking out for mina. but the sentiment disappears when she looks at that damn hair; mina doesn’t know how it works or what physics goes behind it, but it’s always perfect. and jeongyeon never lets her touch it.  
  
cautiously, a hand reaches out —  
  
and she wakes, fingers instinctively wrapping around her wrist before tugging mina onto the couch. they only stare blankly at each other.  
  
mina doesn’t know how she does it. jeongyeon can do pretty much anything and everything (aside from cooking, but she doesn’t like to acknowledge the tiny fire she started). she always manages to execute everything perfectly and has such a vast knowledge — it makes her wonder exactly how that’s possible. it doesn't help that her intuition and instincts make her a few steps ahead of the game.  
  
extensive, intensive training. that must be it.  
  
with a deadpan gaze, mina speaks.  
  
“i feel like you were a spy in your past life.”  
  
“mhmm.”  
  
a sleepy smile and the release of mina’s wrist. jeongyeon drifts off again.  
  
**iii**.  
  
“let me touch your hair.”  
  
“you have hair, don’t you?”  
  
“yeah, but mine doesn’t defy gravity.”  
  
mina speaks with exasperation and jeongyeon just shoots her a strange look, though she looks oddly satisfied with mina’s determination, even if it may be to just touch her hair. she finds mina’s persistence absolutely ridiculous, yet somehow adorable. but of course, she’s never going to tell her something like that.  
  
the others already tease her about their relationship; as much as she tries to hide it, they catch her staring at mina with such gentleness — something far unfamiliar to them. even when they tell mina, she just scoffs and rolls her eyes at them before jeongyeon grabs her hand and drags her away.  
  
“you’ve touched it before.” she reminds mina nonchalantly. “at night.”  
  
jeongyeon forces back a sigh at mina’s thinking face.  
  
"is there really a need to spell it out?" she asks, a hand resting on her hip. "during —"  
  
oh.   
  
she expects mina to become flustered, neutral visage watching as her brows raise in realization. but mina just brushes her off.  
  
“that’s different. i’m distracted.”  
  
a tinge of annoyance when she sees jeongyeon smirk.  
  
“why? can’t think when i’m kissing you?”  
  
**iv**.  
  
actually, _yes_. mina really can’t.  
  
this is yet  _another_  thing she’s right about and mina’s never going to admit it, but all thoughts flee when jeongyeon kisses her harder; her fingers lightly tracing circles on her thigh while her hand automatically goes for jeongyeon’s hair. but she smacks it away and mina can almost hear her laugh against their lips as she wraps her arms around mina’s waist and pulls her onto her lap before she can even jerk away in shock.  
  
“you’re an idiot.” mina mumbles in between kisses, though she can’t help but smile against her.  
  
suddenly, the world turns and her back hits the bed; a sly expression meets mina’s content one as jeongyeon’s nose touches hers.  
  
“hm?” feign curiosity mixes with mischief. “i must have misheard. care to say it again?”   
  
“idiot.”  
  
jeongyeon chuckles before mina pulls her in for another kiss.  
  
**v**.  
  
“you can’t wake me up early after _that_.” mina murmurs, watching as jeongyeon’s chest rises and falls in time with her breathing.  
  
“ten isn’t early.”  
  
“it is for normal people.”  
  
“thirty more minutes.”  
  
“deal. but don’t wake me up by throwing the sun in my face.”  
  
she lets out an airy laugh before turning towards mina with a rare, genuine smile.  
  
mina gasps and it falters right away. of course. she never gives her that look, so it’s almost certain someone will tease her for being endearing even if it’s for a split second.  
  
“your hair is messed up.”  
  
ah. that’s why.  
  
a brief moment of surprise — but then she runs a hand through blonde locks and  _damn it —_  
  
her hair is back to being perfect.  
  
another deadpan look before mina leaves a sigh.  
  
“fuck you.”  
  
“you just did.”


End file.
